True love
by Mika Umbreon
Summary: Ash falls in love with a girl in the mountains with a dark past. When her long lost family is found, Ash is faced with a decision: Leave the heartbroken Ali Or follow his heart and face Misty's dark side


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*--------------------Nothing stronger than love--------------------------*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*----------------------------||||||||||----------------------------------*  
  
Ash and COmpany were on another adventure. it had been a normal  
  
day, exept for the fact that they were hiking on a freezing artic mountain.  
  
(dun dun DUN!) Just as they were about to set up camp, ash heard something   
  
in the distance. He and brock ran up, but bitch Misty stayed there whining.  
  
"It's probably a dying animal or something. HEY! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Ash hated Misty, she was such an aggnorant little bitch and she was always  
  
bothering them. As the two boys neared, they found a girl, crying and cove-  
  
red with snow. She was about Ash's age 12. On the brink of 9 years old and  
  
almost 10.  
  
"Hey! little girl!" Ash yelled through the blizard.  
  
At hearing this the girl's head snapped from her pathetic stance and backed  
  
away, frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please Don't hurt Me! Please Don't!"  
  
She backed herself against a rock and covered her tear-stained face, winc-  
  
ing.At that moment Misty came running up.  
  
"It's just a little girl! Let's just leave her and set up camp! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP YOU KNOW!"  
  
Brock then took action against Misty's heartless remark.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME little miss perfect but I think someone's LIFE is more important than your BEAUTY SLEEP!!"  
  
'Yeah Misty! All you care about is yourself! JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Misty opened her mouth to speak but wisely closed it and turned her back.  
  
The little girl covered her ears and rocked herself, muttering out loud.  
  
"Please stop yelling, stop, stop, stop it...please, stop yelling, stop fighting.."  
  
Ash heard her as she fell alseep and picked up the little girl and held   
  
her in his arms, staring at her pretty face. She was a very pretty girl,  
  
Her satin hair was unbound and cascading down her slender shoulders. Her  
  
face was the image of perfection. Her small nose, cute and dainty.   
  
Her lips, warm, red and inviting. Her blue eyes.... red and puffy,   
  
large and full of tears. Tears that were streaming down her cheeks and onto   
  
his white and blue vest, which was stained on contact with the salty mixture.  
  
he looked at her with extreme compassion. She looked so afraid of them...  
  
"Hey ash, you feeling alright...ash??"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, whatever..."  
  
  
  
As they set up camp Ash laid the girl down on a blanket and wrapped his   
  
vest around her, as they had forgotten to bring a spare blanket. He laid  
  
down in his sleeping bag, staring at the girl. Misty glared at him.  
  
"She's just a stupid little girl! Now get some sleep!"  
  
But ash simply ignored her. She was always complaining.  
  
"Oh, Shut up Misty!" Said brock. and they all went to sleep. exept ash.  
  
He could barely sleep, concerned for the girl. She crawled and squirmed  
  
all night while taklking in her sleep.  
  
"Please don't hit me...Please Don't...Don't make it hurt! Stop! stop..it..please...I'm sorry! sorry..."  
  
"Ash, make that pathetic girl shut up!"  
  
Misty was growing tired of the girl's constant whining, or maybe it was her  
  
short temper. She had been complaining to ash and whining all the time  
  
ever since they met. But she was on to Ash. She knew he was in love.  
  
And she Would put a stop to that. Oh, she'd put a stop to THAT.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The peaceful sun rose over the mountains that morning, welcoming the new day   
  
with its light.The girl had stopped dreaming and was already to waking up.  
  
once her sapphire eyes opened just a crack, they flew open with suprise.  
  
The vest that cradled her throughout the night was thrown to the east wall  
  
as the girl backed up to the west, heart pounding fearfully. But she released  
  
the breath she didn't realize she was holding and sighed, seeing the three   
  
bodies sleeping peacefully.  
  
"It's just them..."  
  
She walked over to the cliff's edge and sat with her slender legs curled on  
  
her chest and her head resting on her knees, which were scarred and scabbed  
  
from previous unpleasant uncounters with the wild pokemon in the near area.  
  
She watched the golden sun rise over the mountians, staining the clouds  
  
with a lavender hue.The clouds were puffy and created great statues of whi-  
  
pped cream sky.She stood up klumsily and turned to walk back but saw ash behind her and was  
  
so startled she almost fell off the cliff's jagged edge. Ash had to think   
  
quickly, and bent over so that his hands supported her back and they were   
  
face-to-face with ech other. They each blushed and Ash quickly pulled her   
  
upright.The girl took another look off the edge at the shadowed abyss that   
  
would have sealed her death if not for her hero coming to save her life  
  
for the first of many times. Then She looked at ash. He was blushing all   
  
over his face. Then Misty came.  
  
"You could've let her die. She's just gonna take up our supplies! You idiot!"  
  
Ash ignored her.  
  
"So what's your name little girl?"  
  
"Ali..My..name..is Ali."  
  
She spoke clearly as if they needed help to understand.  
  
"We're not stupid stupid!"  
  
Misty hollared.  
  
Ali winced.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
She said in a tiny, frightened voice.  
  
"Hey!" Luckily Brock interrupted.  
  
"There's a Pokemon center not that fatr away, let's get going!"  
  
9 hours later...  
  
It was dark before our heroes reached shelter from the night.  
  
They were all exaughsted bhy thtime they reached the center   
  
and went to sleep immedeately.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Spars of pale sunlight streamed from the insignifigant windows of the Pokemon   
  
Center.Ali stirred within the sleeping bag's cocoon. The center was so full of  
  
other visitors People had to sleep on he floor in the lobby. She contemplated  
  
How long she had been asleep. She'd need to get up soon. If she got up.   
  
She was not yet convinced that getting up was a necessity.   
  
Ash soon stood over her and brushed the hair away from her face.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
He took her hand and helped her up. she brushed a strand of messy hair away from  
  
her face with the use of and upturned lip and a gust of breath.  
  
"Isn't it early?" Ali said rubbing the slep from her eyes, reverting them back   
  
to thier beautiful sapphire state.  
  
"Not at all," Ash corrected her. "It's 10:23. Misty and brock are already at breakfast."  
  
Ali released the tie that binded her deep blue hair and let it flow down her back  
  
lke a quiet river. She used her hands to grip her slim figure in a distant insecure   
  
manner.  
  
"There are too many. It is too crowded here."  
  
"We'll be setting off after breakfast. It's only served until noon."  
  
Ali nodded and let herself be led into a shabby room. Bare feet slipping klumsily  
  
She sat down at a small table where Misty and Brock were sitting. exept that  
  
Misty was greedily stuffing her face and brock was quietly eating and trying to   
  
sheild himself from the food flying everywhere.  
  
"I think we better sit somewhere else.." Ash suggested.  
  
Ali nodded and Followed ash to a table for two. Ali simply picked at her food the   
  
wholetime without speaking. Suddenly ash grew bored of this and Proposed they do   
  
something else. Ali looked out the window at the rain that covered the small valley   
  
and looked to ash.  
  
"let's go." 


End file.
